Slave Breeding Plants
thumbVorkommen: HiSec (Stufen 1-3), LowSec (Stufe 4) Erlaubte Schiffe: Sub-Capital Typ: Eskalation Deutscher Titel: Sklavenzucht-Anlagen Slave Breeding Plants ist eine Eskalation; sie kann im Sansha Lookout Komplex (Sansha-Beobachtungsstation) ausgelöst werden. Die Teile 1 bis 3 führen gewöhnlich in HiSec-Systeme, der vierte und letzte Teil findet im LowSec statt. Erste Stufe Beschreibung: Among the intelligence you get from the ruins of this outpost is a schedule for slave transports, listing several times and locations where they are supposed to be. Most of the information is outdated, but your instruments run through the list and find a reachable location. Man landet an einem Beschleunigungstor Gegner *3-4 Destroyer (Centior Abomination/Devourer) *3-4 Frigates (Centii Butcher/Enslaver/Manslayer/Plague) *1 Faction Frigate (True Sansha's Ravener/Savage/Slavehunter) ''- nicht immer'' Der Abschuss der Faction Fregatte triggert zumeist den 2. Teil der Eskalation. Ansonsten hilft der Flug durchs Tor. Die Beute dieser Frig ist wie üblich: Hundemarke, Faction Munition und in seltenen Fällen auch noch ein True Sansha Faction Modul, ein Implantat oder ein Blueprint. thumb|Slave Breeding Plants - 1. Stufe jenseits des Warp Gates Jenseits des Warpgates ist nur eine Wolke mit einer kleinen Struktur, jedoch kein Gegner anwesend. Für den Fall, dass die Eskalationsreihe hier vorzeitig zu Ende geht, erscheint folgendes Popup: You find nothing but an old bunker, probably once used to hold slaves. Zweite Stufe Beschreibung: Nothing but an old deserted bunker, owned by True Power and probably used as a slave holding place. After a short search, you find a short list of co-ordinates leading to similar facilities nearby. Man landet wieder an einem Beschleunigungstor Gegner *3-4 Destroyer (Centior Abomination/Devourer) *3-4 Frigates (Centii Butcher/Enslaver/Manslayer/Plague) *1 Faction Frigate (True Sansha's Ravener/Savage) ''- nicht immer'' Der Abschuss der Faction Fregatte triggert zumeist den 3. Teil der Eskalation. Ansonsten hilft der Flug durchs Tor. Die Beute dieser Frig ist wie üblich: Hundemarke, Faction Munition und in seltenen Fällen auch noch ein True Sansha Faction Modul, ein Implantat oder ein Blueprint. thumb|Slave Breeding Plants - 2. Stufe jenseits des Warp Gates Jenseits des Warpgates findet man die Ruine einer Station. 3 Fregatten bewachen diese Station. *3 Frigates (Centii Savage/Slavehunter) Es ist (meist) nicht erforderlich, hier zu kämpfen - die 3. Stufe wartet!! Für den Fall, dass die Eskalationsreihe hier vorzeitig zu Ende geht, erscheint folgendes Popup: Again a True Power slave hold and this time it was inhabited. You have a second look at the list of locations you found, but this location seems to be the only one that made any sense to your navigation equipment. Dritte Stufe Beschreibung: Again a True Power slave hold and this time it was inhabited. You have a second look at the list of locations you found and pick out the nearest one. Man landet zum dritten Mal an einem Beschleunigungstor, jedoch warten hier etwas mehr Schiffe auf einen Kampf. Gegner *4 Elite Frigates (Centii Loyal Enslaver/Plague) *7 Destroyer (Centior Horror/Monster) *1 Faction Frigate (True Sansha's Slavehunter) ''- nicht immer'' Der Abschuss der Faction Fregatte triggert zumeist den vierten und letzten Teil der Eskalation. Ansonsten hilft der Flug durchs Tor. Die Beute dieser Frig ist wie üblich: Hundemarke, Faction Munition und in seltenen Fällen auch noch ein True Sansha Faction Modul, ein Implantat oder ein Blueprint. thumb|Slave Breeding Plants - 3. Stufe jenseits des Warp Gates Jenseits des Warpgates findet eine Wolke, ein funktionsunfähiges Gate, zwei Bunker und Ast-Felsen. *3 Cruiser (Centum Ravager/Ravisher) *2 Frigates (Centii Enslaver/Plague) Es ist (meist) nicht erforderlich, hier zu kämpfen. Vierte Stufe thumb|Slave Breeding Plants - 4. StufeBeschreibung: Again a slave hold run by the Sansha True Power corporation, much like the last one and now nothing but a smoldering ruin. On the navigation panel, you punch in all of the remaining locations from the list you found and a new flight plan pops up. '' Diese letzte Eskalationsstufe führt gewöhnlich in den LowSec. Die Site ist über ein Beschleunigungstor zu erreichen '''Erster Raum' Man landet an einem grossen Stalagmiten, der mit einem Monument gekrönt ist. Das Beschleunigungstor ist ca. 40 km entfernt, alle Schiffe müssen erst abgeschossen werden, um es passieren zu können. *3-4 Cruiser (Centum Ravager/Ravisher) *3 Frigates (Centii Butcher/Manslayer/Plague) Zweiter Raum Wolken, Felsen, Asteroiden... *3 Cruiser (Centum Ravager/Ravisher) *3 Destroyer (Centior Devourer/Misshape) *4 Frigates (Centii Savage/Slavehunter) ''- tw. Tracking Disruptor'' *1 Faction Frigate (True Centii Revelator) Die True Centii Revelator Fregatte hinterlässt bei Abschuss (mit etwas Glück) ein oder mehrere Centii A-Type Gegenstände. Zudem findet man Sklaven und Drogen(-Handelswaren). Die Eskalation endet mit einem Popup: Not only have you destroyed a slave breeding facility, but according to some of the freed slaves this was a place where the Sansha experimented with all sorts of drugs and boosters. You wonder if you will one day be remembered by the descendants of the slaves you freed as a hero, or if you should just go to the nearest trade hub and sell them... Kategorie:Sansha Kategorie:Eskalation Kategorie:HiSec Kategorie:LowSec